The Metroid Conspiracy: Pasts of the Sin
by 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006-chan
Summary: In the metorid timeline after fusion a conspiracy is abroad, and samus learnes that the only way to end is her life. MHS is coming soo, so dont worry buddy.


**_Thnaks for the reviews on Metroid High School I have a new chaptern and im going to add it up in a day but soeone reviewed and saud maybe make a story that really happened in timeline and I though ok lets go. This happens in Metroid Fusion No flames or sears!  
_**

The Metroid Conspircy: Pasts of the sin

It was a spaceshiop. Galactic. The captain was in his thirtyfive, and a conspiracy was abroad. What was it?

The captain obeyed a disdirect order because he had to know the truth. The truth as it was, and exposé to the peopl. It was his job his destiny and it must come out at risk of death disease or edisown. What now?

"Oh, shit."

Shit.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samus was monster killing space pirates when she got a call on her homophoner. "Hello" she answers.

Static

gArgle

Dead.

"No, say is not so" samus shot off as she decapitated an elite pirate on the Aether. It was captain houston and he was now dead because of the zebesans. But was it the zebesians samus wondered nighly? It may. May may may.

**Mayday.**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On the Houston ship Captin Houston fought for stay live, but it was too much to ask for. The metorids were fierce and he only had a palmsa pistol. Noo good. Not good enough at the least.

"Who the hell is the behind?" he could only wonder until a rumbly voice gargled.

Noooo it cannot" houston could not believe the conspiracy.

"It can." the spuuter comm

_It is. _

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samus was in the room of Ridlety. She hated him. But did she love him?

Also.

"Samus i know we must kill each other but there is a secret. I love you." rildey propestioned

Samus was a shocker. "Ridley, there are feelings too, but is it really sex?"

Ridleys head nooded. "Yes sex."

Samus shook her head but then jumped on ridley but instead of dragooning she made out. There were passion and she was ready to unblow the bottle that she had kept secret for the entire life of womaning and scornless. Life that was far too short for guessing. Even if the wrong guess turned out to be the right.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Houston was dead from the battle, and the secret died with him about the fining out that killed the captain. His only hope was dying so that samus would come to the rescue and stop the conspiracy that destroy thruniverse. Too late he thought. But maybe not for the children.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samus and riley were ready for action but not the kind of action that they sexed. Ridley could almost not fit in the samus ship so he was flowing along in space nixton the ship. Samus did not know the distress bacon location but she had a guess that she just might have it. Sure enought houstons ship was dead in space. "Dead like..." samus reminisced from the 20 minutes, but she must keep the mind on the job and not the job of the past.

Samus and ridley were burst on the houston ship, but there were fucking metorids all over the place.

"SHIT!" ridley backfired as he ferocuisly fought a omega metord on the deck. Samus blew out the missiles and other metorid hunting eqipment she used to slaughter the jellies. the blattle was a saurusious, buit in the end metorid blood was the one that stained the legal tender. But it wasnt legal enough. Ridley was decapited.

"Ridley know!!!!!!!!!!" Samuus soberly sobbed. "We just met and I love your chraisma!"

"It is a shame" Ridleyu breathed his last."

"A dead, dead shame."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was too late for love, and samus did not give a bitch. She traunted down the friggind stairs and whipped the shit out of the cargo bay door. She couldnt beclieve the inhabitnat.

THE ALACTIC FEDERATION!

"Ha ha ha you caught us trying to breed matroids to destroy our enemies." the glactic senate snickered

"No, youre the ones who dont understand. Metroids are machines of destruction and war is not the option!" Samus sermoned. Some were taken aback by words, but others.

"Take a see about...THIS"

A friggin huge metorid attacked samus and it was a nemisine fight, mother brain against samus

"If i had known this ridley and the zebesians are innocent! ITS A SHADOW WAR! YOURE THE COMMUNISTS!" Samus vaporized a senator who was a republican

"This is not good observed the leader of the government. KILL TH?E CHILDREN!

This was the final straw, the children were the only hope from the future. The only repose from the sins of the past. THe future of the sands. Samus knew the only saviour was the solution. The one way to erase the pasts of the sins, but at a price too pay.

"I amm sorry everyone, but I must destroy sin." samus knew the disperatre solution as she ppressed a button. It was time to close her eyes for the last and enter the realm of the heroes like gurbanburdy and FDR and Carter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

From the plaet below, the women and children rejoiced. The victory was over, but it was at a price. Samus and ridley were deadfor what they believe in so they put up a statue for it.

A man sat up and said words that everone believed.

_"Never Forget the great."_

_"Never Forget the traits."_

_" Always remember the late."  
_

_"Appreciate. The Rebate." _

** OK, this was plotwise, and it was sorta like Final Fantasy XI at the end. Tell me u liked it and the new chapter of MHS is online in a jimmy. I also thouht it was kinda political because my friend made a political fanfic and i thought itd be a good try. L8r!**


End file.
